Lamaran
by Christa21
Summary: Kesal yang berakhir bahagia.


**Lamaran**

 **Akashi Sei** **juuro** **x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Summary:**

 **Kesal yang berakhir bahagia.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

Disuatu hari yang cerah, seorang pemuda bersurai biru tengah duduk sendirian membaca novel dikursi taman Universitas Teiko yang terkenal seantero Tokyo. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bersurai merah muncul entah darimana dan segera saja mengambil tempat duduk disebelah si biru. Hening sempat menguasai sebelum si surai merah membuka percakapan.

"Tetsuya," panggilnya. Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Ya?" balasnya singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang tengah ia baca.

"Arti _I Love You_ itu apa?" tanyanya. Yang bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya sempat terkejut mendengar ucapan pemuda disampingnya –atau harus ia akui sebagai kekasihnya?- namun dia dengan cepat mengusai diri dan menjawab.

" _I love you_? Aku sayang kamu at—" kalimatnya terpotong saat kekasihnya mencium pipinya kilat.

"Hee…aku juga sayang Tetsuya. Cinta malahan." Seringai mengembang dengan menyebalkan dibibirnya. Tetsuya terbelalak.

"Eh? Akashi- _kun_ mengerjaiku?" katanya kesal, namun rautnya tetap datar. Yang dipanggil Akashi –atau yang bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuuro- hanya terkekeh ringan.

"Habis, Tetsuya manis sih." Jawaban tanpa dosa tersebut meluncur mulus dari bibir tipis yang menggoda para kaum hawa untuk mencicipinya barang sedikit dan juga sangat menggoda Tetsuya -untuk menaboknya dengan novel yang terabaikan tapi.

"Jangan bicara padaku, Akashi- _kun_. Aku marah padamu." Pipi gembil digembungkan, si biru kembali memusatkan atensinya pada novel ditangan.

"Tetsuya, jangan menggodaku, nanti khilaf kucium lho." Seringai usil dikembangkan, membuat Tetsuya yang berusaha mengabaikan Seijuuro kesal.

"Siapa yang menggodamu? Aku sedang merajuk, tolong jangan bicara denganku dan pergi saja sana." Usirnya. Seijuuro hanya terkekeh tidak jelas sebagai balasan.

"Mana ada orang merajuk bilang-bilang begitu, fufu…Tetsuya memang beda."

"…"

"Tetsuya," panggilnya.

"…" hening. Hanya suara halaman novel yang dibalik yang menjadi balasan.

"Hei, Tetsuya," panggilnya lagi, namun masih diabaikan.

"…" Tetsuya lebih memilih menggumamkan kalimat demi kalimat yang tertuang di novelnya.

"Tetsuya, lihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak diwajahmu." Tunjuknya. Mata Tetsuya membelalak.

"Hah? Sesuatu? Apa? Mana? Mana?" katanya panik sambil mengelap wajahnya. Seijuuro kembali terkekeh.

"Disini." Bibir ranum dikecup singkat.

"Hah? Kau mengerjaiku lagi, Akashi- _kun_? Sekarang aku makin merajuk, jangan dekati aku atau kupukul kau nanti!" rajuknya. Sudah ia duga, seharusnya ia tak percaya pada Seijuuro. Dasar tukang modus!

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tetsuya jangan merajuk lagi ya?" tangan dikatupkan didepan wajah, tapi sayang senyum tetap seringai menyebalkan. Tetsuya mendecih.

"Pokoknya saat ini aku masih merajuk, jadi jangan bicara padaku. Akashi- _kun_ tuli ya?" semprotnya pedas. Seijuuro akhirnya memilih diam. Tetsuya memicingkan matanya sekilas sebelum kembali membaca novelnya.

"Tetsuya," panggilnya. Setelah sepuluh menit hening, nampaknya Seijuuro bosan jua.

"…" Tetsuya hanya memutar bola matanya sebelum melanjutkan membaca.

"Hei, Tetsuya," panggilnya. Tetsuya yang sudah tidak tahan kegiatan membacanya diganggu terus akhirnya memilih membalas dengan kesal.

"Apa sih Akashi- _kun_?! Aku,'kan sudah bilang aku masih marah!" Tetsuya menatap Seijuuro dengan raut kesal sekesal-kesalnya.

"Tetsuya, kenapa marah-marah? Sedang PMS ya?" tanya Seijuuro bingung. Alis Tetsuya berkedut. Cukup, Tetsuya tidak tahan lagi!

"Akashi- _kun_ gila ya?! Sejak tadi memanggil namaku terus. Aku kesal! Sebaiknya Akashi- _kun_ pergi saja sana!" Tetsuya mengambil nafas setelah berteriak mengungkapkan kekesalannya, berusaha memperbaiki nafasnya yang putus-putus. Teriak itu melelahkan dan Seijuuro memaksanya untuk berteriak. Benar-benar mengesalkan.

"Kapan aku memanggilmu?" alis Seijuuro terangkat, tampak bingung. Tetsuya semakin bernafsu untuk menabok wajah sok polos situ.

"Sejak tadi! Dan itu membuatku kesal setengah mati, Akashi- _kun_!"

"Eh? Tapi yang kupanggil sejak tadi itu kucing ini." kedua tangan Seijuuro mengangkat kucing _calico_ dari bawah kakinya, yang tampak manja sekali dengan Seijuuro, terbukti dari suara dengkur yang dikeluarkan kucing tersebut. Tetsuya hanya bisa mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Sejak kapan Akashi- _kun_ punya kucing bernama Tetsuya? Setahuku tidak ada."

"Ya, aku baru menemukan Tetsuya tadi dan memutuskan unuk memeliharanya."

"Oh, jadi aku disama,'kan derajatnya dengan kucing, begitu?" wajah Tetsuya semakin kesal dan sejujurnya tampak lumayan mengerikan. Seijuuro hanya bisa mengulas senyum masam. Mampus.

"Bukan—" Seijuuro menggeleng, berusaha menyangkal namun dipotong.

"Cukup tahu, Akashi- _kun_. Cukup tahu," Tetsuya menatap Seijuuro kesal dengan senyum _manis_ , "Kerja bagus, Akashi- _kun_ , bagus sekali. Sekarang aku makin marah." Dan Tetsuya kembali mengabaikan Seijuuro seperti tadi.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Ting! Bunyi notifikasi dari salah satu akun sosmed milik Seijuuro –karena Tetsuya sudah memastikan dengan mengecek ponselnya dan itu bukan miliknya- memecah keheningan. Dengan cepat ia mengeceknya dan kelihatan sibuk berbalas pesan dengan seseorang sebelum ia mematikan ponselnya.

"Tetsuya?" panggilnya.

"…" Yang dipanggil tetap tak bergeming dan terus membaca.

"Sayang, maaf, kali ini aku benar-benar memanggilmu, bukan Tetsuya, ehm! Maksudku bukan kucing tadi." terangnya. Tetsuya hanya memutar bola matanya. Peduli amat, mau kucing atau dirinya! Masa bodo lah!

"Tetsuya…" panggilnya lagi.

"Apa?!" amuknya. Seijuuro hanya tersenyum dengan sedikit rasa bersalah didalamnya.

"Sabar, Tetsuya. Jangan mengamuk dulu. Ryouta bilang dia mau minta tolong kita." Ucap Seijuuro dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. Tetsuya curiga, tak biasanya Seijuuro mau membantu kawan mereka sesama anggota Kisedai, namun hati nuraninya lebih mengambil alih mendengar seseorang meminta pertolongannya.

"Kise-kun?" tanya Tetsuya memastikan. Seijuuro mengangguk.

"Ya, dia bilang dia ingin contoh cara melamar yang romantis." Seijuuro diam-diam mengulum senyum licik yang tak Tetsuya sadari.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan kita?" tanya Tetsuya dengan tatapan mata memicing kearah Seijuuro. Ini bukan jebakan apalagi modus Seijuuro,'kan?

"Dia minta kita praktekkan lalu rekam dan kirim padanya." Seijuuro menjelaskan sambil menunjukkan bukti chat Ryouta yang dia kirimkan pada Seijuuro. Ia tahu Tetsuya pasti tidak akan percaya padanya apabila tak ada bukti yang menurutnya cukup.

"Baiklah, baiklah, ini untuk Kise- _kun_." Kata Tetsuya pasrah. Seijuuro diam-diam mengembangkan seringai liciknya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar," Seijuuro melihat sekeliling dan tatapannya jatuh pada seorang pemuda manis berambut coklat yang kebetulan lewat didepan mereka.

"Ryo!" panggilnya, sosok itu menoleh dan segera menghampiri Seijuuro.

"Maaf, apa kau memanggilku, Akashi _-san_? Maafkan aku sudah bertanya!"

"Ya, tolong kau rekam kami. Setelah itu, kau…" Seijuuro mengecilkan sedikit volume suaranya, hingga hanya ia dan Ryo yang dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ryo kelihatan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebelum mengambil alih ponsel Seijuuro.

"Maafkan aku, baiklah, aku mengerti. Silakan dimulai, Akashi _-san_. Maafkan aku, sekarang aku akan merekamnya."

"Ayo, Tetsuya." Seijuuro tersenyum ganteng, membuat Tetsuya memasang mimik 'sok-ganteng-banget-ini-orang'.

Seijuuro sengaja memilih taman kampus sebagai _background_ kemudian memberi kode ke Ryo untuk mulai merekam yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol dari si coklat.

"Tetsuya, hari ini aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang spesial, jadi jawab dengan sungguh-sungguh ya." Pinta Seijuuro dengan raut serius.

"Baiklah, bicara saja, Akashi- _kun_. Aku mendengarkanmu." Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Tetsuya, sudah delapan tahun kita pacaran dan saat ini aku berniat untuk menjadikanmu sebagai milikku seorang," jeda sejenak sebelum Seijuuro memegang tangan Tetsuya dan berlutut didepannya, "Tetsuya, _will you marry me_?" bersamaan dengan itu, punggung tangan kanannya dikecup lembut oleh Seijuuro, wajah Tetsuya memerah.

Tetsuya melebarkan kedua manik sebiru lautan miliknya. Baru saja ia akan memeluk Seijuuro dengan tangisan haru, tapi niatnya langsung batal begitu ingat bahwa ini hanya akting untuk membantu Ryouta. Tetsuya mendadak baper. Kapan ia akan dilamar secara sungguhan oleh Seijuuro? Rasanya ia ingin menampar saja wajah tampan yang saat ini tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya. Tapi terima kasih kepada kemampuan _poker face_ nya, ia tetap bisa memasang senyum palsu yang terlihat bahagia meskipun rasanya ingin menampar Seijuuro karena mendadak baper setelah delapan tahun pacaran belum dilamar juga.

"Akashi- _kun_ , aku senang sekali," katanya, tapi intonasi tetap sedatar jalan tol, "Tentu saja aku bersedia."

Tanpa diduga, Seijuuro mengeluarkan kotak merah berisikan cincin perak dari saku celananya kemudian menyematkannya dijari manis Tetsuya. _'Huh? A-apa ini?'_ batin Tetsuya bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya." bisiknya penuh keseriusan. Mata Tetsuya melebar sebelum ia membalas dengan senyum manis.

"Um. Aku juga, Akashi- _kun_."

"Maafkan aku, Akashi- _san_. Ini videonya sudah jadi sekaligus dikirimkan. Maafkan aku, ini ponselmu, Akashi- _san_." Ryo segera pamit pergi selepas menyerahkan ponsel Seijuuro ke si empunya.

"Akashi- _kun_ apa ini?"

"Tentu saja cincin. Memang Tetsuya tidak bisa lihat ya?" tanya Seijuuro sok polos.

"Aku tahu ini cincin! Tapi memangnya harus serealistis ini ya?" Tetsuya sekali lagi mendadak baper. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk segera membuka dan mengembalikannya pada Seijuuro saja sebelum bapernya makin parah.

"Kenapa dibuka, Tetsuya?" tanyanya bingung. Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Ini,'kan **bukan milikku** , Akashi- _kun_." Ucapnya dengan penekanan dibagian 'bukan milikku'. Seijuuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Benarkah? Coba lihat dulu ukirannya, Tetsuya." Pinta Seijuuro dengan senyum sok ganteng–menurut Tetsuya-. Ia hanya bisa menelengkan kepalanya. Ukiran? Dimana?

"Ukiran apa?" Tetsuya menatap cincin itu dan terkejut saat menemukan namanya dan Seijuuro terukir disana.

"Akashi- _kun_ …Ini…"

"Ya, kau benar. Cincin itu memang milikmu, sayang."

"Kalau begitu yang tadi itu—"

"Iya, Tetsuya. Sekali lagi kau benar. Aku berbohong tentang Ryouta. Lamaran tadi itu memang untukmu."

"A-apa? Tapi chatnya..? Akashi- _kun_ mengerjaiku lagi?"

"Masalah chat hanya sedikit kerja sama dari Ryouta, kok." Ia tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan, "Tentu tidak, sayang. Aku benar-benar melamarmu tadi." Seingai kemenangan mengembang.

"Kalau begitu Akashi- _kun_ menipuku ya? Kau—" belum sempat Tetsuya menyelesaikan omelannya, ia dikagetkan dengan ponselnya yang tak henti memberikan bunyi notifikasi dari akun sosmednya.

Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting!

"H-hah? Apa ini, Akashi _-kun_?" Tetsuya kaget bukan main saat melihat banyak komentar bermunculan dari kiriman yang menandainya di akun fesbuknya.

"I-ini…" dengan sabar Tetsuya membaca satu persatu komentar yang rata-rata isinya berupa ucapan selamat itu sampai akhirnya ia berhenti dan memilih menonton video kiriman dari akun bernama 'Seijuuro Akashi'. Ya, itu akun kekasihnya, tidak salah lagi! Mulutnya ternganga. Ternyata guna video tadi untuk ia bagi-bagikan disosmed?! Asdfghjkl! Wajah Tetsuya perlahan memerah hingga dia tampak bisa pingsan kapan saja.

"Tetsuya? Kau baik-baik saja,'kan?" Seijuuro yang melihat Tetsuya hanya diam tak bergerak menyentuh bahunya pelan. Dan mendapat balasan berupa seruan geram.

"Akashi- _kun_ bodoh! Seenaknya saja!"

"Sama-sama, Tetsuya. Aku juga mencintaimu," Seijuuro merengkuh tubuh Tetsuya, menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari si baby blue.

"Idiot." Ia membuang muka. Namun kenyataannya Tetsuya malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus itu pada dada bidang Seijuuro. Biarlah ia tak mengungkapkan kesenangannya secara gamblang melalui kata-kata, toh Seijuuro juga paham. Ia mengulum senyum sebelum mencium kilat pipi Seijuuro.

"Akashi- _kun_ , aku masih marah lho. Jangan lupa. Karena itu kutunggu pertanggung jawabanmu dengan membawaku ke altar untuk mengucap janji suci nanti."

"Tentu saja, sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Ia mencium bibir Tetsuya singkat sebelum mengulas senyum bahagia. Tetsuya balas tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Um, aku juga, Sei- _kun_."

.

.

.

-Fin-

A/N : Ini dia… Fic hadiah kembalinya saya dari hiatus! (lap keringat –beneran karena harinya panas banget-) maaf ya jadinya receh begini, saya gak bakat bikin romens sih -,- (saya sebenarnya emang gak bakat bikin apa-apa T,T) Oke, sekian, saya gak mau ngomong panjang lebar. Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya semuanya, terima kasih^^


End file.
